We Are Golden
by XHey Pretty BabyX
Summary: All Althea wanted was to get the perfect shot. Now she's wrapped up in the world of Fairies, theft and Artemis Fowl. Artemis/OC and a little bit of one sided in the head Artemis/Holly
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day and for three people in Phoenix Park that really sucked. For Artemis Fowl it didn't suck, because Artemis didn't use the term suck. He was, after all, an educated young man with an IQ to make Marilyn vos Savant jealous. He found the sunny day to be a mild annoyance, an inconvenience as well. For Holly Short it was a pain. She had to call on Artemis and now she had to find him in the forest so they weren't bothered. Apparently everyone decided to go out to the parks on sunny days. She had deactivated her camo and was walking freely through the trees when she saw him.

It was almost painfully cliché, he was in a clearing, and the only one she'd seen so far without a picnic table and a family. Artemis was leaning against a tree, his dark hair was swept back from his face as usual but there was a softness about it. He wore a blue shirt that matched his blue eye and black slacks. The shirt was of course silk because he was Artemis Fowl, king of the over dressers. No Holly was not infatuated, sure there was a couple of times when she found herself thinking back to that kiss but… no she had just been an emotional wreck at the time. She straightened and walked into the clearing, allowing herself to finally relax, she was in her element, there were trees all around them and the sounds of laughing children were all around. It was almost serene. Artemis looked up and somewhat smiled at her, as close to a smile as Artemis got.

"Holly." He said by way of greeting, standing up. He looked roughly sixteen, but he was really eighteen by this point. However his parents treated him like an eighteen year old because they didn't recognize the fact that he'd just skipped out on two years.

"Artemis." Holly couldn't stop herself from smiling. She walked over and extended her hand, Artemis shook it and Holly looked around. "No Butler?" She asked. Artemis shrugged.

"He's somewhere. I convinced him that you could help me on the off chance anything happens and he's within hearing distance of any type of squabble I'm sure." He said coolly. "So what does the Fairy World need from me?" He asked, getting down to business.

"Who says we need anything?" Holly asked, a touch insulted by the assumption.

"Because Holly meetings between you and I are never just to catch up." Holly thought about that. She really did need to call him just to catch up sometime, just to throw him off. She sighed and reached into a pouch in her belt. She withdrew a small cube. One of Foaly's new toys, He was practically jumping out of his foil hat when he found the opportunity to use it. She held it in the palm of her hand and pressed the button on the top, it unfolded and she sat it in the grass, of course when she took it back and Foaly found the blades of grass stuck to it he would have several forms of a heart attack, but it would be worth it.

"It's really not as bad as you think." She promised.

Althea Lovelace was not a fan of sunny days. No, she wasn't Goth; no she wasn't even truly pale. Yes, she did use the term suck, because to her, the sun messing with the lighting for her shot really did suck. She had a huge project due soon for her photography class and damn it the sun was just being a pain in her arse. Really it felt like every sign on the planet was yelling for her to go home and go back to bed. She couldn't keep her bangs out of her eyes, she ripped her tights trying to get through a bush and she had managed to somehow anger three different families by intruding on their picnics. However she needed to get the project done and be it hell or high water she was going to get it done. Though quite honestly she was hoping for a bit of hell or high water because as it was the nature project was painfully boring. She walked around the forest, her moccasins barely making a noise on the bumpy dirt pathway as she walked towards a small clearing. She paused when she heard voices. She got down on her knees, clean white tights be damned, she was going to get her shot, and crept towards the bushes. She expected a lot of things, a couple fighting, a couple making out, another family picnic perhaps, what she got was something she couldn't even properly fathom.

"We're looking for the Missing Pages of the Book of Life." Holly explained. She tapped her toe on the edge of the unfolded cube and a set of papers appeared. She reached out and grabbed them. "This is one of the most important texts the Fairy World has. It holds all our secrets and our leaders were rather miffed when they found pages of it missing." She quirked a single auburn eyebrow, miffed yeah that was an understatement. "Years of research and the like have told us that the missing pages are in… a rather unexpected place." She looked at Artemis, who had a thoughtful expression painted across his pale face. Good she had him hooked; all she had to do was reel him in.

"What do you need me for?" He asked as Holly started to lay the papers out over the grass, he stood over them, trying to read what they said, it was quite difficult to read the fairy writing, even for him, the symbols and the swirl, this was an even older version of it as well so there were symbols he didn't know. Holly looked back up at him, her hazel and blue eyes sparkling.

"How do you feel about getting back into art theft?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Hey okay so I didn't do this in the last chapter because… I didn't. So some quick notes. First off I am not Artemis, so I'm not a genius. I have horrible grammar and my spelling isn't quite perfect because my school system felt that it wasn't as important as us reading half pages of Shakespeare, go figure.

Another note, someone pointed out to me that Phoenix park isn't forest-y, I didn't know that, I googled it and just looked at the first picture. I got it wrong, I really am sorry; I'll work harder on research… if there is any more. Oh one more thing. I don't do facebook so if there are no posts or whatever then… sorry, I only used facebook because it's the most popular right now I think. **Now for the story!**

Artemis was far from happy. He was livid really, it wasn't obvious by the look on his face, but one who knew him as well as Butler did knew he was very unhappy about the situation. He stood outside Westerly Private School staring at the large building with disdain he usually reserved for Opal and people who questioned his authority. His usually dark, swept back hair was blonde and falling in his eyes, one held a blue contact to make them match. His jaw clenched as a group of giggling teenagers walked past him, one hitting him with their bag.

Artemis was, in a word, pissed.

It was all Holly's fault too.

"What do you mean?" Artemis had asked back at the park. "Back into art theft?" However something inside him sparked with interest and even longing for the old days, planning out the perfect heist, even dressing up and pretending to be someone he wasn't. If it weren't for those days he wouldn't have as much money as he now had.

"The missing pages were hidden within the frames of some very valuable, very guarded, pieces of art. You don't get to keep them," she said giving him a look "however once we get all the missing pages the Fairy World leaders will be sure to reward you." That was a hard one to get out because when you owed Artemis Fowl a favor it was never going to end with stopping to pick up something for him or baby-sitting for a few hours. Favors in the past had meant things like going back in time, and using the bulk of her magic to heal Butler.

"And the Terms?" Artemis wasn't stupid, far from it, he knew it wasn't that simple.

"You can't keep, sell or trade the paintings or the pages. You don't get to read the Book of Life even after we get the pages. We, meaning myself and any one of my superiors, are to be kept up to date with your progress and if you get caught we're only going to be able to bail you out once." Holly said, as if reciting a document. Artemis thought that over, he had his own terms and wasn't sure Holly had the authority… wait…

"Why are you asking? You're not part of the LEP anymore."

"You're more likely to cooperate with me, and this is very important, even I can put aside the past for now." She looked like she had eaten a lemon.

"Then why do you have superiors?" Artemis asked, the sour face got angrier.

"Because." She offered nothing more. Artemis sighed.

"Fine, but I have my own conditions." Holly rolled her eyes, of course he did.

"Alright what?" She asked after a moment of silence. Artemis smiled, a terrifying thing really, it didn't quite suit him and reminded her of the children's movies when an evil villain would smile and it would fade to black, their eyes being the last to fade away.

Artemis laid out his terms, simple ones really, he wanted access to the Fairy's database, a way to be in constant communication with Foaly if he so wished and he wanted magic.

"You're joking right?" Holly deadpanned. "I may be able to get you the database and possibly access to Foaly when he feels like answering, but magic… that's impossible."

"Why? I had it before. It'd be just like that but unlimited"

"You almost killed your mother with that bit of magic." She pointed out. Artemis' face darkened.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it." He said, starting to get up. "Those are my conditions and the last one is non-negotiable." He stood at his full height of five feet ten inches and looked down at Holly, who sighed.

"Alright, I'll try." She promised. Artemis nodded, still annoyed by the mother comment. He heard a small noise and whirled, seeing a girl with brown hair fleeing down the pathway.

"Oh hell." He muttered, Holly looked up her eyes widening.

"D'Arvit." She swore, standing up.

"It's just a girl." Artemis reasoned. "It's not like she's anything to worry about." He nodded.

"A girl with a Camera, who was behind us." Holly indicated the papers laying out in front of them.

"Why would she take pictures of this?" He asked.

"She could be a spy."

"Wouldn't a spy be a bit more subtle about leaving?"

"I don't know Artemis… all I know is she may have pictures of a document with the instructions on how to create life."

So Artemis had taken the time to find the girl and get a picture of his own while she scrambled to get her bike off the rack. He had taken it home and used his face recognition program, something he had thrown together one afternoon to find the girl.

Althea Lovelace. He wondered for a moment if her parents had done that on purpose or if they had no idea about the significance. She didn't seem to be anyone special, high school student, average grades, but she always managed to score highly on her tests. He found that a bit suspicious. She was in a photography class at her private school, which explained the camera and she apparently had a big mouth. Her facebook page had a big entry entitled 'OMG I JUST HEARD…' he had deleted the entry, as it had just been put up and sighed, according to the entry she had pictures for proof, even a bit of video.

He had contacted Holly and told her and she had come over both to tell him that they accepted his terms for the Art Thievery and that now he also had to fix this little Althea Lovelace issue.

The solution? Simple, go to her school, get the pictures and call it a day, but since she was very rich, she was protected. Her father was a diplomat or something of the like and she was not easy to get to, especially if she didn't want you near her. So Holly had used one of Foaly's inventions to change his hair to blonde, which would go away when he needed it to, and they gave him a whole new identity to get him into the school.

To say Artemis was peeved was like saying the Leaders were miffed to find the pages of the book missing. He had thought he got out of the High school experience, yet here he was in a pressed blue oxford shirt with a blue pull over sweater and Khaki's, a student ID in his pocket reading Alexander Malone. He sighed and headed into the school, seriously regretting agreeing to this whole plot. Only one thing would make it worth it in the end.

His magic

**Endnotes: **Who ever can tell me why Artemis finds the name amusing gets a mental cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Okay so yeah, chapter three. For those of you that didn't guess the Lovelace thing and for those who didn't feel like googling it Richard Lovelace wrote a very famous poem 'To Althea, from Prison' while he was in jail for petitioning to have the clergy act 1640 annulled. There really is no significance behind the name to the character I just was bored and looking for a good name and the idea amused me.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I don't own Artemis, the other characters from the books, I don't own this chair I'm sitting in, I don't own the computer I am typing this on. I simply own an over active imagination and a huge love for this book series. **Now on to the story!**

The second Artemis set eyes on Althea Lovelace it was obvious that she was no threat to Fairy Kind. She stood at a locker, her face inches away from the door, putting on eyeliner while a guy leaned against the locker next to hers, holding his phone. Althea was trying to figure out what happened to her post the night before.

"So Facebook deleted my post before anyone could read it… can they do that?" She asked, trying her hardest to not poke her eye out with the pencil.

"I think so, if someone reports it or something." Kevin answered, not looking up from his phone. Althea paused, looking thoughtful.

"There wasn't anything reportable in my post I don't think." Actually she was relieved that it had been deleted, because as she thought about it, the more insane it sounded. She had to have just stumbled upon some crazies… but that cube thing, she'd seen the tiny woman pull the papers out of thin air, she had seen the crazy symbols on the papers and she had heard the guy talk about magic. That was the part that made her realize she was going crazy. They had to have been playing; maybe she'd had the papers already. Regardless she still had the pictures and she had gone over them a million times that night and planned on doing it again tonight.

"Excuse me, that's my locker." Althea turned to find a blonde guy looking at Kevin. The guy looked vaguely familiar and for half a second she panicked, looking at the guy's eyes, they were both blue… the guy from yesterday had heterochromia or something because he had two different colored eyes. She still couldn't settle the nervous feeling in her stomach as Kevin got up and moved to the other side of her locker.

"New kid." Kevin shrugged. The guy looked over at him.

"Alexander." He introduced, his blue eyes settling on Althea, looking her up and down, assessing her. She frowned and closed her locker.

"Whatever. I'm going to class I'll see you at lunch Kev." She said, giving the guy one last look before walking off. Artemis just smirked and turned to put his book in the locker, he hadn't gotten his school books yet, so he didn't have any other books to put in. He closed the locker and turned, walking in the direction Althea had gone.

"Holly can you hear me?" He muttered about a second later he heard Holly's voice saying.

"Roger that Alexander."

"Don't call me that." He ordered, he did not like the name Alexander. It hadn't been his choice though as Foaly had been the one to set up all his fake information.

"You're lucky he didn't name you Maynard or something equally horrible." Holly reasoned in his ear.

"He's lucky I didn't-"

"Stop talking to yourself, you have class." Holly interrupted. Artemis grumbled but pushed open the door to the History classroom and looked around. He found Althea sitting on her desk, chatting away with a young woman with short blonde hair and bright pink eye shadow. He used the small button camera to take a picture of the girl as he had with Kevin earlier. He wanted as much information as he could get about all the people, just in case. He heard Holly's voice in his ear as he walked over to sit by Althea.

"The first guy was Kevin McDonald, he's seventeen, captain of the rugby team, straight A's, a few misdemeanors on his record but nothing suspicious." She took a breath and Artemis could hear the clacking of the computer keys. "The girl is Delilah Veritas. She's sixteen, nothing really to say about her, no school activities, no job, average grades." Artemis thought about that as he sat down in the seat.

The teacher walked in, his coat and hat still on. He put them on the coat rack by the door as he did that everyone went to sit, Althea did a double take when she noticed Artemis next to her. She looked at him suspiciously before turning back to the front of the room. The teacher was reading through the roster.

"Lawrence? Lovelace?"

"Ai." Althea spoke up, pulling a notebook out of her bag. She opened it and started doodling.

"Malone?"

"Here." Artemis replied, his eyes on Althea's drawing. For someone who spoke like an uneducated mess and wore rainbow eye shadow she sure did some dark drawings. She had drawn a boy voodoo doll in tattered rags lying out with a hag standing over it, an evil sneer on her face as she held a big pin to stick in its eye. Artemis was sure a psychologist would have a field day with that drawing.

'She's left handed' he noted.

"Yeah you didn't see that when she was doing her eyeliner?" Holly asked. He jumped, he wasn't aware the small device behind his ear could read his mind as well as his voice. "Foaly's brainchild." Was all she offered in explanation. She'd let Foaly worry about explaining it in detail later. Artemis mentally smacked himself for not noticing. He took the opportunity to take in the rest of her. She had long brown hair, falling down past her shoulder blade. She had bright green eyes both were currently looking down at the page as she used her ink pen to fill in the blank places in her drawing. Her nails were painted midnight blue except for the pinkies, which were pained green. She had a rainbow of eye shadow across her eyelids, but that and the eyeliner seemed to be the only make up she wore. She chewed a piece of gum, strawberry by the smell of it, and she chewed it a bit like a cow with cud.

She had a necklace around her neck but Artemis couldn't tell what it was because the charm at the end dipped down into her slightly unbuttoned top, revealing the slightest bit of-

"Keep your head in the game Fowl!" Holly snapped. Right, she wore the school uniform, a blue button up shirt and a plaid skirt, but she also had black shredded tights on, which he was sure wasn't part of the dress code, as well as the green converse she had on. However looking around the room it became very obvious that the term dress code was very loose in this school. He saw everything from brightly colored leggings to fishnets. The guys had their pants in a verity of unflattering sizes. He made a face and turned back to Althea, who had turned to a fresh page in her notebook and was doodling something new. He watched with interest as she placed the pen against the paper and began to work.

"Mr. Malone?" Artemis looked up at the teacher.

"Yes?"

"Care to at least pretend like you're paying attention?" Artemis' jaw clenched, yeah he was going to hate it here, but it was just until he could get those pictures from Althea then he could go back to plotting and stealing paintings.

**Endnotes: **Anyone that can tell me what Song inspired Althea's drawing of the doll and the hag gets mental cookies. Hint: It's by one of the artist in my 'At the Moment' thing in my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **Okay the answer to the last one was Toy Boy by Mika! Yay! Umm… I had a note then the chapter got deleted and… sad…

**Disclaimer: **I own Althea and a box of crayons that's it. **Now onto the story!**

It was a bit odd, Artemis had to admit, that he had gotten every class with her. Foaly had, of course, manipulated it to be that way, but it was very rare that one had everyone class with the same person. Althea had noticed too, he could tell that much because every time he walked into the room she would stare, and then roll her eyes. She was also doing a lot of whispering. She would whisper to whatever friends she had in the class and they would all look at him. It happened in Math; she was in remedial math so Artemis had spent the entire time talking to Holly through his head, he really did need to find out from Foaly how those things worked.

Their last class of the day was Photography; the only class Artemis was interested in. he assumed the reason she was taking pictures at all was because of the class. He walked in and found althea, as usual, sitting on a desk. Well, really they were tables. Each table had four seats. He had done his best all day to sit close to her, and lucky for him, there were always open seats near her, but Artemis couldn't help but wonder if Foaly had somehow arranged that too.

"Foaly's good but I don't think he's _that_ good." Holly argued in his ear. He shrugged.

'Probably not but it is convenient.' However he did have to give credit where credit was due, he preferred Holly hearing his thoughts over walking around the school seemingly talking to himself. He didn't want to have to see a half rate school psychologist because he was talking to the fairies in his head.

"He's here." He heard althea mutter. Her friend turned to look at him then quickly looked back.

"Well hey at least he's cute. You could go a lot worse by way of stalkers."

"I never called him a stalker." Althea rolled her eyes and jumped off the desk to sit down as the teacher came in. Mrs. Dubois was a very odd looking woman. While all the other teachers worse slacks or a line skirts and nice shirts, Mrs. Dubois wore a peasant skirt that looked to be made of sixteen different patterned fabric. She also wore a sleeveless tunic revealing her thin, wrinkly arms. Her graying hair was frizzy and puffed around her head. She had thick, round glasses on and she was smiling.

"Alright class, looks like we have a new student… Malone… Alexander Malone… mind if I call you Sandy?"

"Actually,"

"Good, alright Sandy take a seat next to Miss Lovelace and we can get started." Artemis was a bit dizzy from all that but turned as Althea sighed, picking her bag up off the seat next to her. He sat down and reached into his bag for his camera, something he had picked up on the way to school that morning because everything at home was too advanced to pass as something a normal teenager would have for class.

"Okay so Sandy, we've already been working on a project, our nature Projects. However since they're due in half a week you are exempt from the project." She grinned. "So you get to have a pretty easy week here. Umm… so everyone get to work!" She turned and went to sit at her desk.

"Thea, where's your stuff?" The girl across from them asked as they started to get up.

"Left it at home, work up late and whatnot." Althea said, waving a dismissive hand. She was lying, that much was obvious. She managed to look them in the eye and everything and to a normal person it would have been convincing, she didn't say it quickly or nervously, she was a good liar to someone who wasn't as observant as Artemis. Her pinky twitched while she said it. That was her tick. He made a note of that and Holly did too.

It was odd, being in Artemis' head. The bug managed to Filter out the normal mumbo jumbo going on in the teenager's head, keeping it mostly to thoughts that were at the forefront of his mind. She could see what he saw, thanks to the contact, she could hear what he heard and hear what he thought thanks to the bug. The biggest downside was that, while Artemis was a genius, he was a teenage boy and he had a habit of letting his eyes, and mind, wander to certain places that Holly didn't want to think about him thinking about.

It was ridiculous; she was feeling jealous of this girl. Althea, what a silly name anyway she found herself thinking cattily. She was pretty in a boho homeless kind of sense. Holly reached up to touch her own auburn locks thoughtfully. She looked at the screen as Artemis' eyes trailed down to the girl's legs.

'Oh come on' she thought to herself 'the girl is wearing torn up clothing, her knees are knobby, I can see that from here… and she chews gum like a cow' She shook her head, pushing the thoughts from her mind. "Eyes on the prize Fowl, and she is not that prize." She snapped into the head set. His eyes quickly went back up to Althea's face.

"So," Artemis said, looking at her. "You're Althea right?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, which you should know since it's been said in every single class." She looked down at the ring on her pinky.

"I'm-"

"Sandy. Yeah I got that."

"Are you always this rude?" He asked her. She looked at him in a slight mix of surprise and embarrassment.

"No." Was all she said, she grabbed a pen from the table and toyed with it. She was a fidgety person, Holly didn't like fidgety people, they were hard to trust.

'wow that was kind of uncalled for Holly' Artemis' thoughts rang through the headphones, she hadn't realized she said the last part out loud.

"It's true though, they can't sit still." She shrugged trying to defend herself. Artemis just brushed it off.

"Then did I do something?" He asked Althea.

"No you just… nothing, never mind. Mrs. Dubois may I have a pass to the washroom?" She got up and walked to the front to get the pass and walked out, taking her bag with her. She didn't come back.

'Okay so now what?' Artemis asked Holly. Holly smiled on the other end of the line.

"Now we plot the first heist."

**Endnotes: **It's One Thirteen in the morning. I have to be up in five hours but I decided to do this instead of sleep… I'd say that's crazy or dedication. Okay I'm looking for someone to portray Artemis in the story banner, I need someone about age sixteen-ish that could fit him because otherwise I have to use a Jonas and that makes me sad.


End file.
